Happily Ever After?
by DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar
Summary: Daniel realises just how much he has to lose by not showing up at Betty's Going Away Party.   Spoiler Alert for the Season Finale  which i LOVED  Daniel/Betty! R&R! Xxx


**OK so if I owned the show, this is how I would have done it :)**

It was Betty's leaving party, it was 11pm and Daniel was still at home. He was still at home because he was too cowardly to turn up to that party, to see her have her last drinks with her friends, well, if her friends could be called Marc and Amanda, which he supposed they could be. He was too afraid to look at her and see how much she had grown as a person, even though the evidence of that had been staring him in the face for months, perhaps years. And he was afraid because…because he knew he felt something more, something deeper than just affection for a friend. He sat there in his grey suit and remembered all those times Betty had fixed his tie for him, or had cleaned the fluff off his trousers before a meeting. His mind drifted back to what an old girlfriend, Renée had said to him in her delirium about Betty…

"_What's going on?" said Daniel, walking into the space around Betty's desk to find Renée and Betty glaring at each other under a shower of multicoloured post-it notes. Betty walked up to him. "Daniel, I tried." She said, pushing up her glasses in agitation. "It's not working. I know you really like this girl, but when it comes to this office: it's her or me" He watched her walk away in fury and turned to his girlfriend, completely confused. "What the hell was that?" he asked, nonplussed. "Isn't it obvious__?" replied Renée, "You're assistant is totally in love with you!" He scoffed_. No she is not_, he thought as he turned around to look at her. She was staring at him longingly_. Right_?_

Before that moment he had never looked at Betty in any way other than a friend, but Renée had sparked something in him, and hearing Betty words of denial afterwards only made it that much more potent. His disappointment was short-lived as he realised that it was _Betty_ his really good friend. He could never have a crush on her. _"Daniel, I love you"_ he remembered sitting in his chair and looking up at her with amusement. She didn't really mean it, did she? _"But NOT like that!"_ Oh she didn't. That's fine…

He sat up suddenly in his chair as his phone started to ring. Should he answer it? It was probably, no, almost certainly Betty. He wanted to talk to her so badly, to tell her not to leave, to _beg_ her, but before he could even pick up his phone, he knew it was too late. It stopped ringing. He went to grab it off the table and pushed the voicemail button.

"Uh, Daniel. This is Betty" she said unnecessarily. He sighed at the sound of her voice. She sounded really upset. He ran to his coat and put it on as she continued to talk, already intent on being with her as fast as possible. "Um… it's my going away party and you're not here." she paused. "Um… I was just wondering if you were gonna come.' she paused again, and Daniel sprinted out the door, not bothering to turn off his lights. She continued, "I really hope I get to see you before I leave" she said and her voice sounded even more uncertain, as if she were going to cry. He ran down the stairs two at a time and hailed a taxi as soon as he was outside. He didn't hear the last of the message as she said goodbye; he didn't need to. He was going to see her tonight…

He watched her with Marc through the window. The two of them were hugging, well what you could call hugging. She had her arms wrapped tight around him so he couldn't move, but it didn't look as though he minded. He had his head resting on her head, and her head resting on his chest. It was the single most adorable thing he had seen, so he didn't notice when she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. All he knew was that one second she was standing with Marc, all smiles and affectionate hugs, the next she was in front of him. Daniel started, his heart raced as he looked at her, and his palms tingled a bit as she smiled at him.

"Uh..hi." he said pathetically, as the warmth in her eyes began to engulf him. "S-sorry I'm late, I just needed some time-"

"Daniel, I'm just glad you're here now. Come with me" she offered her hand, and they walked together to a secluded section of the building.

"Wow," Betty said, slightly stunned. "I never would have expected you to leave MODE. Why did you do it?"

"I thought I needed a change, I wanted to build something of my own. I've always had things handed to me, ever since I was born"

"I didn't think you minded that, really"

"You taught me to mind, Betty after all these years of you working here, you have had a really big impact on my life."

"Thank you, Daniel, you've had an impact on mine as well"

"And I don't want to let you go without a fight," Daniel continued. They were still holding hands, and her hands were becoming rather sweaty, or was it his hands, he wasn't sure anymore. Betty didn't respond. She was startled at the abrupt change of tone their conversation had taken.

"Daniel-"

"Betty, let me finish." He said, taking a deep breath," I can't be without you,"

"Daniel, I'm leaving. There's nothing you can do to change that. I'm sorry." Betty said, sliding her hand out of Daniel's. He tried to grasp it again, but she had stood, so that she was above him.

"Betty, I know-"

"No you don't know, Daniel. You're not being fair!" she said, trying not to get upset. He called to her again but she didn't listen. " I have already made my decision, a hard choice I hade to make after you offered me a _really_ good promotion. I don't wanna leave you, Daniel but this is the one chance I'll get to actually follow my dreams. I have to go." Daniel stood up at this point and towered over her. She looked up at him and noticed that his eyes seemed bluer than she had ever seen them. He took her hands, and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "The least you could do is be supportive of me," she continued in a whisper. They were standing close so there was no point in talking any louder.

Daniel swallowed. "I do support you." He whispered in his raspy voice. His heart was beating really fast. Betty closed her eyes and breathed a "thank you" she didn't think she would be able to mange any more than that, as her heart was also hammering in her chest.

"I support you in everything you do," he said moving just that little bit closer and relieving in the fact that Betty didn't move away. In fact it looked like she had moved a tiny bit closer as well.

She smiled up at him and her beautiful brown eyes made him lose his train of thought.

"I- uh…" he stammered. His mouth was unbelievably dry.

"Yes" she whispered staring into his eyes. Then she did something that shocked him. She abruptly locked her gaze onto his mouth and the tip of her tongue darted out to run along her bottom lip … _she licked her lips._

"Uh…" he said, his gaze fixed on her mouth. The mouth that seemed to be getting closer and closer. He started breathing heavy."I was just gonna say... um" Their noses touched and he could feel the tip of her glasses on his forehead.

"What?"

"That I don't want you to leave."

"You already said that," she whispered – practically mouthed.

"Yeah, I – I did" he said, closing the infinitesimal amount of distance between their lips and kissing her tenderly. He thought she would pull away immediately. She didn't pull away – at all. In fact, she returned the kiss just as lovingly and softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her. He retaliated by closing the distance between their bodies fully and wrapping his arms around her waist holding her to him as he deepened the kiss…

**And they both**** lived Dettily ever after – In London, of course! Thanks for reading! Xxx**


End file.
